Don't cry
by Cindy Wood
Summary: Songfic com a musica Don't cry do guns n' roses


**N/A: **Essa songfic foi baseada na música Don't Cry, do Guns and Roses, que eu sou completamente apaixonada.

A idéia surgiu um dia de repente quando estava tomando banho e ouvindo a musica, por isso não sei se ficou muito boa. A história é um pouco triste, mas espero que vocês gostem.

Como não podia deixar de ser, gostaria de agradecer a minha super amiga Fê Malfoy por me socorrer quando precisei. Te adoro amiga .

Don't Cry

**Por Cindy Wood**

**TALK TO ME SOFTLY THERE'S **

**SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES **

**DON'T HANG YOUR HEAD IN SORROW**

**AND PLEASE DON'T CRY **

**I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL**

**INSIDE I'VE, **

**I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE**

**SOMETHING'S CHANGING INSIDE YOU AND**

**DON'T YOU KNOW**

Após 7 anos estudando em Hogwarts chega o dia de sua formatura, o dia em que terá que dizer adeus aos seus amigos e deixar pra trás tudo que viveu ali durante todo esse tempo. Contudo pra Olívio o mais difícil é ter que deixar pra trás seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Aquela grande noite seria comemorada com um baile, onde os formandos aproveitariam com seus pares a última noite no Castelo.

Olívio estava à espera de sua amada na entrada do Salão Principal e a visão dela, radiante descendo as escadas naquele belo vestido, causou lhe um aperto no coração. Ele sabia que essa seria a última vez que veria o sorriso dela.

DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT I STILL LOVE YOU BABY 

**DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT **

**THERE'S A HEAVEN ABOVE YOU BABY **

**AND DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT**

Ela se aproximou e beijou-lhe suavemente nos lábios, sem saber o que a aguardava nesta noite.

Olívio a levou ate a pista de dança que fora feita no meio do salão e ali, junto com outros casais, dançaram durante muito tempo ao som de musicas românticas sem trocarem uma única palavra, apenas abraçados curtindo o momento. Eles não sentiram o tempo passar, na verdade era como se ele não existisse, só o que importava pra eles era ficar assim juntos e nada mais. Mas a hora de contar a verdade se aproximava cada vez mais e Olívio não sabia como ela reagiria.

GIVE ME A WHISPER 

**AND GIVE ME A SIGN **

**GIVE ME A KISS BEFORE YOU **

**TELL ME GOODBYE  
DON'T YOU TAKE IT SO HARD NOW  
AND PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT SO BAD  
**

**I'LL STILL BE THINKING OF YOU **

**AND THE TIMES WE HAD BABY**

Finalmente ele tomou coragem e segurando-a pelas mãos a levou para fora até os jardins do Castelo as margens do Lago. Era uma noite linda e as estrelas refletiam na superfície espelhada da água, mas pra ele o brilho daquelas estrelas parecia estranhamente frio e distante. Ela o encarava com um olhar confuso, sem entender o que faziam naquele lugar, até que ele lhe deu a triste notícia.

**AND DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT E  
DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT  
THERE'S A HEAVEN ABOVE YOU BABY  
AND DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT**

Olívio lhe disse que depois que ele fosse embora da escola partiria para um curso de verão na Alemanha e quando voltasse assumiria a vaga de Goleiro reserva do United Puddlemere e assim passaria a integrar definitivamente a equipe. Então aquela seria a última noite deles juntos.

Ele sabia que a distância acabaria por separá-los por isso achou melhor por um fim no romance deles antes que o tempo se encarregasse disso. Poupando assim muitas mágoas e lágrimas.

Porém as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto meigo de sua amada provocavam no coração de Olívio uma dor horrível, e um sentimento que misturava vazio e perda assolava seu peito naquele momento. Foi muito difícil pra ele tomar essa decisão porque ele a amava, como nunca amou ninguém em toda a sua vida, mesmo assim sabia que a separação era o caminho menos doloroso pra eles.

E de repente ela o beijou longa e demoradamente e naquele beijo Olívio sentiu o gosto amargo da despedida, misturado ao sabor levemente salgado das lágrimas que ambos derramavam. Quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram ela virou-se em silêncio e caminhou de volta ao castelo sem olhar nenhuma única vez pra trás, num gesto que demonstrava claramente o fim da história de amor dos dois.

**AND PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I NEVER LIED  
AND PLEASE REMEMBER NOW I FELT INSIDE  
NOW HONEY YOU GOTTA MAKE IT YOUR OWN WAY  
BUT YOU'LL BE ALL RIGHT NOW  
YOU'LL FEEL BETTER TOMORROW  
COME THE MORNING LIGHT NOW BABY**

Olívio ficou sentado às margens do lago observando a lua cheia refletir-se naquela água escura e fria com os olhos repletos de lágrimas que teimavam em derramar-se por sua face perguntando a si mesmo se realmente teria tomado a decisão correta, se de repente não teria sido melhor tentar manter a chama do amor deles viva a qualquer preço, superando o tempo e a distância e tentando imaginar como seria sua vida daquele dia em diante. E na manhã seguinte ele partiu em busca do que o destino lhe reservava, mas levando consigo as lembranças dos dias felizes que tivera ao lado de sua amada.

**AND PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I NEVER LIED  
AND PLEASE REMEMBER NOW I FELT INSIDE  
NOW HONEY YOU GOTTA MAKE IT YOUR OWN WAY  
BUT YOU'LL BE ALL RIGHT NOW  
YOU'LL FEEL BETTER TOMORROW  
COME THE MORNING LIGHT NOW BABY**

Não Chore

FALE COMIGO SUAVEMENTE,

HÁ ALGO EM SEUS OLHOS

NÃO DEIXE A CABEÇA ABAIXAR DE TRISTEZA  
POR FAVOR, NÃO CHORE

EU SEI COMO VOCÊ SE SENTE  
POR DENTRO EU

JÁ ME SENTI ASSIM  
ALGUMA COISA ESTÁ MUDANDO DENTRO DE VOCÊ,

E VOCÊ NÃO SABE

NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE AINDA TE AMO GAROTA ·

NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE  
TEM UM CÉU SOBRE VOCÊ

E NÃO CHORE ESTÁ NOITE 

ME CONTE UM SEGREDO,

ME DÊ UMA DICA  
ME DÊ UM BEIJO ANTES

DE DIZER ADEUS  
NÃO FIQUE CHATEADA  
E POR FAVOR, NÃO FIQUE BRONQUEADA ·

AINDA ESTAREI PENSANDO EM VOCÊ   
E NO TEMPO QUE PASSAMOS JUNTOS ·

E NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE

NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE

TEM UM CÉU SOBRE VOCÊ GAROTA  
E NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE

E POR FAVOR, LEMBRE-SE QUE EU NUNCA MENTI,

POR FAVOR, LEMBRE-SE COMO ME SENTI POR DENTRO AGORA QUERIDA  
VAI FICAR TUDO BEM  
VOCÊ VAI SE SENTIR MELHOR AGORA  
VAI CHEGAR COM A LUZ DO AMANHECER

E NÃO CHORES ESTA NOITE  
HÁ UM CÉU SOBRE VOCÊ   
E NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE NÃO CHORE  
NUNCA, NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE, TALVEZ  
UM DIA GAROTA NÃO CHORE, NÃO CHORE  
NÃO CHORE ESTA NOITE


End file.
